the terrible accident
by Melissa-Jayd
Summary: amy has bought her greatgrandma a house next door to hers but things aren't going as it was planned. amy takes Rose to scotland for a holiday but soon disaster strikes!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on everyone are you ready to go?" shouted Amy from her new pink Lamborghini Diablo coupe. Everyone dashed down the stairs to see Amy's new car, "WOW! It's brilliant, when did you get it?" said sonic and tails. Shadow just stood there and frowned, on the side of the car Amy got her initials engraved on it. "I thought you were getting black and red stripes?" said shadow disappointed. There was a short silence… "Anyway, tails do you want to go for a spin?" said Amy. "Yea! Of course I do, that's one of the fastest cars on earth, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" said tails dead excited. The two of them set off to the countryside where they're less likely to crash.

-Flashback-  
Amy's great-granddad died and left all his money to Amy, Amy went out and bought the car she always dreamed of getting, shadow and Amy have a secret that no-one else knows, and sonic is having an affair with Amy's best friend rouge!  
-End of flashback-

Amy and tails were in the countryside driving around when suddenly the car came to a sudden stop. "What's up Amy?" said tails. Amy got out of the car and ran to the front of it, "nothing, I thought I ran over a rabbit" Amy replied rather relieved, as rabbits were one of Amy's favourite animals. "Come on we had better be getting back home coz dinner will be ready soon."

On the way home Amy couldn't stop thinking about her great-granddad. She tried listening to the radio full blast, but she got pulled over and told to turn it down, she tried talking to tails but that didn't work, so Amy decided to go see her great-grandma in london. So she dropped tails off at home, phoned her great-grandma to tell her that she's going to be staying for a week. Amy went upstairs to pack her suitcase, "ok, I'm going to see my great-grandma." said Amy to everyone, she put her suitcase in the car and set off on the long journey from Manchester to London.

-6 hours later-

"Ok, I'm in London, I just need to find Trafalgar square." said Amy talking to herself. It took her twenty minutes to find her great-grandma's house, she lived in a big house with lots of trees along the driveway she parked her car in one of the garages and knocked on the door. Amy's great-grandma's health visitor answered the door. Amy was shown to her room, her room was very big with a double bed all for herself. Amy got changed then went to join her great-grandma in the living room for tea and biscuits. "So Amy, what brings you here, I've not seen you since you were very little." said rose (Amy's great-grandma). "Oh no reason I just wanted to come and stay for a bit." Amy answered. Amy and rose kept talking for a bit and finally Amy said, "How would you like to move closer to your family? Coz I can buy you a house in Manchester near me, and we can take your health visitor, Melissa, then you or me don't have to travel far to see each other." a big smile suddenly formed on rose's face, "ok, come on lets go pack my bags, I've been waiting for someone to ask me that ever since your great-granddad died.

Amy went to pack rose's suitcase so they could set of back to Manchester. Soon they were off, rose couldn't ride in Amy's car coz rose needed a special injection in her arm every 2 hours to stop her having a heart attack, so rose went in a mini-bus.

-5 hours later-

Amy and rose finally got back home to Manchester. Rose slept at Amy's house that night, coz in the morning Amy was taking her to look for a house close to amy. Amy was getting ready to take rose out into the estate agents to buy a house for rose and her health visitor, Melissa. 


	2. A week of hell

(yay, a update. read this chapter, its really good. . Rose is a character that I made up... i think?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2:the a week of hell.

"right, here you go, the houses that are near the address that you stated." said the man behind the desk. Amy handed over the sheets to Rose, "I would like this one please." she said, handing the sheets over back to Amy.

-30 minutes later-

"Rose do you want to go on holiday in Scotland to my cottage, you always wanted to go to Scotland." asked Amy. There was some silence while Rose thought about it, "yes, of course I do, let's go on the internet and book the flight for tomorrow." said Rose very exited.

-About 45 minutes later-

"right, that's that done, now to get something to eat, what would you like Rose?" said Amy, putting the oven on, "can I have a chicken salad, please." Rose replied.

-The next day-

"are you ready Amy?" said Rose. "one minute, I'm just getting my stuff ready!" shouted amy from her room. "hurry up, the taxi's here" said Rose. They were on there way to the airport to catch a plane to Scotland. "help, I can't get my clothes in my suitcase!" shouted amy. It took 15 minutes to fit all of Amy's clothes in her pink suitcase. soon they were on there way to the airport.

-At the airport-

"good morning, do you have your passports?" said the woman behind the desk, "yes, there here, here you go." said amy. "thank you, please take a seat, your plane will be boarding in about 30 minutes.

-About 30 minutes-

"come on the plane is about to board, we better go and get in line." said Melissa. Amy found the tickets, "Wow, it's beautiful, what class are we in?" asked Rose. "we're in … first class, middle seats, front row." said Amy. "hello and welcome aboard the quick speed aircraft, please sit down and put on your seat belts, there's magazines and headphones to your left and if you want service of if there's something wrong, just press this button." said the air hostess.

-Flashback-

Amy bought her great-grandma a house next to hers, amy also owned a cottage in Scotland.

-End of flashback-

Suddenly the plane started shaking. Amy started worrying, "are you alright Amy? Were not going to crash you know this is one of the best airline services in the uk, there is no need to worry." said Melissa. Rose ordered some drinks to stop Amy worrying. Amy tried to stop thinking about the flight, she found it easy to forget about it, but started wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about her great-granddad.

- 2 hours later-

"thank you for boarding quick speed airline, please be careful on leaving the plane, the stairs might be slippery." said the pilot over the tanoi. Amy phoned for a taxi to take them to the cottage. When they got in amy set the beds and put the kettle on. Soon after they settled in it started to thunder and lightening, the electricity and the radio went off, so they were sat there without any electricity.

-the next day-

Amy was woken by someone knocking on the door. Amy put on her dressing gown and answered the door. Stood at the door was a police man and Amy's great-grandma, "good morning, is this your grandma?" said the policeman. "yes, why… would you like to come in, its very cold." said Amy. "your grandma was found just down the street, asleep on the park bench, she said she was chucked out this address, told never to return ever again, is this true?" said the policeman. "no, no-one in this house has ever told her to never return, she probably got confused and thought I told her to go away when I was telling a load of teenagers to go away and stop throwing stones at my house." said Amy.


End file.
